


My little Dork.

by serendipitousImperfections



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Be ready for the feels, Character Death, Dirk's a romantic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious John, Unrequited Love, at least at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousImperfections/pseuds/serendipitousImperfections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your brother's best friend is adorable; you've know that since the first time you met him when he was thirteen and you were 22."</p><p>You have a problem. That problem is your brother's best friend.  You find yourself constantly wanting to  be around him, despite the nine year age difference. That is the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this my first time posting on AO3, it's also my first time writing a Homestuck Fanfiction. That being said, while I support constructive criticism and supportive comments, I do not support nor want any hateful or hurtful comments. I know I am an amateur writer. I KNOW this; you don't need to tell me in a hurtful, unappreciative way.
> 
> However I do appreciate constructive criticism :) I'm not going to get any better if I don't know where I'm being led astray. So if you feel like helping me out, go ahead and leave a comment! If you think it's awesome, leave a comment! Basically anything you feel that's positive, leave a comment about it. I love hearing what others think as long as it's positive things or things meant to help me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

==>>Be John.

You weren't quite sure what to do. Normally when watching movies, you'd do as one expected of you especially when with Dave and while watching a Nic Cage movie. However this was different. It wasn't Dave or a Nic Cage movie. In fact, you weren't sure if this anime-thing even counted as a movie. No, you were spending time with your best friend's bro.

Dirk was nine years your elder and basically your polar opposite, much like your relationship with Dave, which was amazing that either of them actually considered hangin out with a thing to do because of the differences. The only reason you were even hanging with Dirk was because Dave was in class and you didn't have any classes until the next day which was the reverse schedule for your red-eyed friend.

Upon graduating high school in Seattle, Washington, your home state, you had moved to Texas with hopes of graduating the University of Houston with your best friend and new roommate. You were aiming for a major in Biology and a minor in Music, but at this point you'd take whatever you'd get which unfortunately isn't proving to be as fruitful as you had once hoped.

When you arrived in Texas, you and Dave moved into a shitty apartment complex across from his brother and worked part time jobs while attending classes full time. It's been two years since then and while you've somewhat gotten used to Dirk's constant presence looming over your and Dave's shoulders, it doesn't mean that you are completely used to his company when it's just the two of you. While Dirk and Dave are immensely similar, there are different levels of intensity between the two of them that causes you to be more weary of one than the other.(Though Dave assures you that Dirk wouldn't strife you as intensely as he does with Dave. Sure.)

So here you are, hanging with your best friend's bro lost on what to do... What do you do?

==>>Offer to get food.

You offer to get food. Sure, you yourself have no culinary talent but if it's something outside of your are of expertise (so sandwiches and cake, unfortunately) you can always run into town for something. You ask " Hey Bro, I'm going to go make something to eat; do you want something?" All you get in return is a slight nod and a steely stare. You slowly head into the kitchen, slightly confused but willing to ignore it.

==>>Be DIrk.

Your brother's best friend is adorable; you've known that since the first time you met him when he was thirteen and you were 22. At that point in time you'd have never said anything and would never acted on anything, because one that's not legal and two, he's your brother's best friend. Yet as he got older he became more and more beautiful though that's not usually a term you'd use to describe a young male, but in this case scenario it was undeniably true. 

Of course it wasn't until you were 25 that you'd find yourself head over heels for the boy. It just came upon you as you watched Dave and him chat behind your dark shades. That was the first time in a long time that you had those feelings. That was also the point in time when Dave found out as well. Your bro took that well especially since he had always known you were into shotas, something that was in plain sight when you'd look at John.

Between his overly excited behavior, overall snarky attitude, and small (at least compared to your giant ass) stature, John was seemingly made to be a bottom. You knew this, Dave knew this, the whole world knew this. Well except for John that is. Since the time he was thirteen, he has kept to his whole "I am not a homosexual" thing yet everyone around him knew the truth. He may not have discovered it yet, but you know that behind his apparent dorkiness that he was in fact gay. The only problem is getting him to realize this. 

You watched as he slowly stumbles into the other room, tempted to flash step and grab his ass but that would be a dick move of you and it would probably scare him into avoiding you. That wasn't something you wanted. You gaze back at the screen, losing interest in the anime that's playing. You seemed to be losing interest in everything lately, from your strifes to your music. The only thing you haven't lost interest is in the nerdy boy who you are almost certain is terrified of you in some way. Not that you can imagine why, you're a pretty chill dude.

You hear the clatter in the kitchen as he goes around the room grabbing random things in preparation to make whatever the hell he was making. Probably sandwiches. You allow your eyes to drift shut as you imagine him throwing together the sandwiches. His cerulean blue eyes sparkle as he pieces the possible sandwiches to each other with a toothpick. Bouncing slightly as he sings to whatever song is on his mind brings a slight smirk to your face. Outside his beauty, his personality was what caused you to fall down the metaphorical well named the most stubborn yet most fantasized adored emotion, fucking love. His personality was addicting; it was almost like a drug or sex; you constantly want to be immersed in it, which is why you're thankful that your brother shared both his and John's schedule with you.

Upon discovery of your infatuation with his geeky friend, Dave has been trying to "make Prince of Fresh Air canon." Apparently he and a few friends are trying to set you up with John. You roll your eyes; you don't need fangirls to get you a boy friend. However knowing their schedule did allow you to pop up at opportune times, normally when your bro wasn't there such as today. Because of classes and such. 

John struts back into the room, bouncing his booty as he goes. God, you could write sweet heart wrenching songs about his glorious ass. From the luscious booty supple to the way his jeans curve across, your hands were almost itching as though they'd been hit with a dose of itching powder to grab the twink's ass. It was almost as good as your smuppet's, but to be honest you'd rather have his ass compared to the plush softness of the sex toys.

John sat down net to you, passing a paper plate to you as he sits. If there was one single thing that John could make to perfection, it was a grilled cheese. You don't know how he did it but every single sandwich was phenomenal, toasted just to perfection. You take a bite and nearly man at the taste. the savory taste of butter and cheese clouds your senses as your mouth waters for the next bite.

You feel eyes watching you as you eat. You keep your face neutral, not revealing any emotions but clear indifference to John. He doesn't need to see anything else just yet.

==>>Be John.

You watch Dirk curiously as he eats your simple grilled cheese. It's nothing spectacular but everyone seems to treat it as though it is. You just shrug and accept it; it's just a sandwich to you.

It's hard to tell what's going on in Dirk's head behind the shitty glasses and stony face he always wears. It's always so guarded, just like his mind. Every step or movement he makes consciously calculated to insure no one finds out any of his secrets. Hell if it wasn't for Dave, you wouldn't have know his name. Dirk Strider is a mysterious, yet constant factor in your life. Seriously, though, it seems as though almost every Monday (the only day you aren't working or in class) he's there. This doesn't bother you of course, you don't mind the company; it just surprises you how constant he is in your life as well as Dave's. You expected Dave's, not exactly yours though.

However a routine has developed between the two of you, not that either of you would admit. Every Monday rotates between you two watching a movie of your choice or of his, you making food, then you attempt to do homework while he fools around on Dave's laptop. It's usually during that point in time when Dave strolls in. It was a routine that you had grown used to; particularly because while it's slightly awkward, there's something about the 29 year old that's enjoyable to be around. You just don't know what it is; not that you actually want to find out. It's probably some sort of confusing bullshit that would take too long to figure out. You'd rather not try to. 

You try to turn your attention back towards the random ass anime on the screen. It was Dirk's choice today. Personally you'd rather watch a Nic Cage movie, but beggars can't be choosers. So instead you desperately try to focus your attention back on this shitty cartoon, trying to make sense of what even it going. Yet even with the subtitles on, you still don't quite know.

Eventually you feel as though you're the only human among a bunch of cats: entirely out of place. You lean back against the scratchy couch, feeling sticky in the humid air. Texas was vastly different from your Washington home. With hardly any green or rain, you felt lost and a little unsure when you first arrived but Dave and Dirk made you feel as though you belonged if only a little bit. The last two years you've grown used to your new home, though it didn't quite compare to Seattle. Nothing could compare to the house you and your sister grew up in.

The memories of the past soon enveloped you, and the anime seemed to fade from mind. You feel your eyes getting heavier and heavier. You blink struggling to stay awake. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to fall asleep on Dirk's shoulder, though you knew the chances of that actually happening are low because of the gap of space between you. (Six inches is big enough right?) Your struggle is futile. You doze off, gradually forgetting this world and the next. Your breathing is slow as the languid images start popping up before your eyes. Oddly enough the first image is one of orange eyes behind anime glasses.

==>>Be Dirk.

You feel someone fall against your shoulder. Your eyes widen in realization as you look down. God fucking Damnit. He had fallen asleep on you. Unbelievable. You suddenly tense up, not in discomfort though. Idealistically, this is something you've always wanted, but not something you'd ever imagine happening. Particularly before even approaching the idea of being in a relationship with him. Fuck, this feels nice. You slowly relax, causing John to lay on you even more. Your heart pounds in your chest, relaxed yet buzzing with excitement; this was the closet you have ever gotten to John. You roll your eyes at yourself, acting like a love struck teenage girl. Normally you'd stop yourself as soon as possible, because Striders do not act like a character from a shojo manga, but even though you know this you can't stop the small smile that comes to your face.

You shift, allowing him to relax further against you. Your breathing begins to match his, and shivers of sweet joy go through your body where he touches you. You watch over his face as he sleeps. You see the slightly darker skin, a sign of his Native American heritage, clear of blemishes and any slight imperfections that normally draw the eye. You see the slow and steady intake of air in and out of his body. His vivid blue eyes still against his eyelids in slumber. The sweep of his raven tinged hair resting against your shoulder as it defies gravity. His beauty drew you even further in. You slowly take off his thick rimmed glasses, and marvel at how blind he seems to be. You quietly set them on the coffee table your feet are set on. Looking back towards him, you see how his slightly bucked teeth graze the edge of his bottom lip. Even this little imperfection makes his beauty even more clear to you. He's perfect in an imperfect way.

You adjust your body so that you can move your arm around him. You press him closer to you since this is basically your only chance of this happening anytime soon. Using your other hand, you reach up and take off your ironic anime shades and set them quietly next to his. The light stung a little bit, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. There wasn't much you couldn't handle.

You gently closed your eyes and listen to the sound of his breathing, ignoring the anime in the background. It was one of those moments that you'd have considered perfect for non-ironic reasons, which for you was odd. Nearly everything you did was for the purpose of being ironic, but nothing was ironic when it came to John. Everything about John was done, not for the sake of irony but instead because you genuinely wanted to do them for him, because of him. Eventually you're going to have to ask him out but until that moment in time you're going to be satisfied just doing what your doing: stealing glances whenever you can.

Soon you begin to lose focus on the things around you and drift into a state of consciousness where you didn't really think. You could still feel John next to you but other things didn't really matter. You just felt his warmth up next to you, and you gently fell asleep just appreciating his warmth. On the edge of you non-thoughts, you hear a faint click of a camera, but the matter didn't seem pressing enough to rouse you from the light slumber you are in.

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't honestly tell you what sparked this creation and I can definitely say I'm going to write more. I started writing this on Sunday at about 11.30 at night. I had taken a sleeping aid that wasn't really working for me, so I decided writing would be the best way out. It's really by chance that it happened to be Homestuck; it was just the first thing that came to mind. I had been reading a lot of JohnDave stories on here, and I was appalled by the lack of non-smutty JohnDirk. So this is just what happened. I know for a fact I'm probably not going to write any smut, because I've never written smut before and like I said there is a serious lack of fluffy JohnDirk fanfic. If you wanna write smut for it go ahead, I'll probably read it :) Just give Credit where it's do. 
> 
> Speaking of credit, I don't own Hussie's characters but I do own the plots and such. So please don't steal my ideas. It has happened on other websites and I don't really want to deal with it again.


End file.
